


make my head swim

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Underage - Freeform, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), pedophilic themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor finds out about the bad side of Yuri's Angels. To say the least, he's downright disgusted.





	make my head swim

**Author's Note:**

> this is the saltiest fic at a fandom ever made good bye
> 
> tagged it as underage because it's about people finding out people are drawing a 15 year old have sex with adults xoxo
> 
> if you ship otayuri or pliroy leave you wont like this fic
> 
> enjoy lmao

Viktor has always thought that the Internet is an amazing place. People who couldn't have met otherwise become friends for life there, people can share their experiences... it's all innocous to some extent until he finds out about the Yuri's Angels.

He's seen that Yuri's fans are mostly around his age, at least those that are in the skating competitions. But he wasn't aware that there were older people interested in him, loving him. He's aware of the phenomena of fandom (hell, he's seen fanart of him having sex with Christophe since he was eighteen), but this just feels way, way weirder.

Yuri is only fifteen, he's turning sixteen next month. And it all feels really weird when he comes across women over twenty rambling about how hot he looks in the Welcome to the Madness exhibition skate. Viktor's aware all Yuri tried to do was to shadow his and Yuuri's performance, to make himself the main focus. By that came a little bit of sexualization, but isn't that what sells nowadays?

He remembers when he was sixteen and pictures of him in lingerie got leaked to the Internet. It was kind of disgusting, but hell, it did really sell. Everyone's attention went to him for what felt like weeks.

He already is kind of weirded out when he sees fanart of Yuri in things that are most definitely not innocent. It's when he sees a drawing of him against a wall, half-naked, Jean-Jacques behind him, that he closes the tab.

Yuri _hates_ JJ. Yuri is also fifteen, and JJ is also nineteen. That's kind of really illegal. Viktor knows there was art of him being in sexual situations way before he turned eighteen, and the thought makes him feel sick to his stomach.

It's not morbid interest when he opens a new tab on incognito again. It's more of a "I want to see how far this goes" type of thing. He feels disgusted. He's aware fandoms are like this, that they sexualize anything and anyone. But he's... he's a kid! He's not even legal in Russia yet.

_I can't wait until Yura's birthday, so he's finally legal and no one can reproach us for writing him taking it up the ass._

Viktor feels like he's about to puke. The text is in English and he understands everything it says, but he wants to believe he doesn't. It all feels too disgusting to be real. Even if he's legal at the eyes of Russian law in a month he's still immature, right? Did these people ever see him act how he does?

"Yuuri?" he says tentatively, and he feels bombarded with memories of when people talked so sexually about him in forums when he was sixteen. Twenty-something women talking about how hot it'd be if he hooked up with Georgi. Twenty-something women talking about having sex with him.

He was already out as gay by that time.

"Yes?" Yuuri says and Viktor hears him stretch and yawn before he goes next to him. His desk in his apartment was mostly unused before he moved back here with his fiancé, probably because he was too depressed and too concentrated on skating to look at his laptop.

"I found something... quite bad."

"Tell me," Yuuri says as he yawns again. Viktor sees the small bags under his eyes and his messy black hair and he smiles weakly.

"I found out people are, well, writing and drawing Yurio having sex with other skaters?"

Yuuri's shoulders tense and Viktor notices how he's gritting his teeth. He puts his hand on the Japanese man's and squeezes. "That's— that's disgusting."

"I'm aware. Twenty-somethings are also talking about how hot he is. It just reminds me of when I was his age."

"People did the same?" Yuuri sounds horrified, and Viktor can understand why. He feels like his insides hurt just with the memories and the tab he has open in his laptop.

"People talked about me having sex with girls even after I came out," Viktor tells him. "And I saw art of me fucking Georgi when we were both sixteen."

Yuuri sits down on Viktor's lap, ruffling his hair in an attempt to stop him from thinking about all this. "Can I look through this?" he asks, his voice low and uncertain, and Viktor nods as he turns around.

As Yuuri scrolls down on the forum Viktor sees from behind him some fanart. He doesn't recognize the undercut until he realizes; it's Otabek. Yuri looks his current age, completely, shoulder-length hair and chest waxed. He's on Otabek's lap, and Viktor feels like he's going to barf.

"He's... they've been friends for a month," Yuuri mutters.

"I guess a kid can't have his first friend?" Viktor mutters. "I also saw him having sex with... JJ?"

"They hate each other!" Yuuri yells, and Viktor squeezes his hand on his. "That's... ridiculous."

"I know."

"I was drawn with Christophe a lot back when I was just a kid." Viktor sighs. "I didn't have any... rivals, so there weren't any hatesex things. That I know of, that is."

"I mean, the entire figure skating world thought of you as someone to defeat." Yuuri touches his nose with his index finger, and he smiles weakly.

"I know, but they didn't establish that," Viktor sighs.

"It's kind of weird, this whole fandom thing regarding Yurio."

"The entire Internet is weird. But this just feels... pedophilic. Like, I saw twenty-somethings talking about how hot he is. What's up with that?"

Yuuri sighs and puts his head on Viktor's shoulder. "I don't know, my love. Things like this will probably always happen."

Viktor kisses him, brushing his lips against Yuuri's, and he loves how soft they feel. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Yeah," Yuuri says as he gets off Viktor's lap, and then kisses his neck as chastely as he could. He takes his hand in his and they're soon a mess of limbs on the bed.

Viktor kind of wants to forget what he saw, because it only reminds him of when he was sixteen. He was legal, sure, but he still felt objectified. It felt all kinds of wrong.

He hopes Yuri isn't aware of this— though knowing how he spends his life in his phone, he probably is. Hopefully he isn't too scarred by it.

He doesn't know what to expect from the teenager anymore.


End file.
